


Together

by lithiungirl08



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Beta Wanted, Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/lithiungirl08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares and shame have awoken the Little Prince and only one woman has the power to help him battle back the darkness. Regal Believer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently seeking a Beta! My main fan fiction right now is Cora and the Dark Believer and there are some elements of the plot I would REALLY love to discuss with another Oncer. That being said I am more than open to working on my older works as well and taking them to the next level. Please feel free to contact me either here or bross8908@gmail.com.
> 
> Thanks!

Freezing outside of the cracked door Henry began to rethink his current situation. On one hand he was nearly thirteen years old and a Prince. It was highly unlikely that a Prince would need to seek comfort at his age but ever since he had regained his memories something else had come forth from the murky depths. The nightmares of Neverland resurfaced something that easily had been escaped when his Mother had re-written his past along with Emma’s. Now they were back with frightening intensity as his soaked bed would revel to anyone daring to enter his room. He had already removed his bedding and taken it to the washer himself in an attempt to hide shame.

Standing on the precipice between the hallways he made his peace partially out of weariness and need for a good night’s rest. Knocking softly he remained perched.

Cool air hit his face as he pressed the door open slowly, “Mom?”

“Hmm?” Regina’s voice answered of its own accord but she wasn’t awake.

Henry leaned in and tried again as he knelt beside her bed.

“Mom?”

“What is it?” she snapped, her eyes still closed but her voice low, laced with anger.

“Nothing, I’m sorry.”

The sheets rustled behind him as she reached out. “Henry?”

He wrung his hands, a habit she recognized from early childhood whenever he was unsure. She took both of them in hers and stroked them with her thumbs.

“Dream of the Queen again?” He inquired as she chuckled softly, tilting her head and pursing her lips.

“I’m not so sure I would call it dreaming.”

Henry took a seat beside her on the bed, leaning into her, taking the deep breath of what would forever feel like home something that had long ago been forgotten in the discovery of his book and the reality of the Dark Curse. The scent of her sweet shampoo filled him with comfort he would have denied she provided. Not tonight.

“Maybe I could sleep in here.” He suggested, “The dreams couldn’t hurt us then because we will have each other.”

She kissed his head, pulling back the duvet for him to join her. There was something small in his voice as he had posed his suggestion and snuggled into her. Her heartbeat faster than it should be as his cheeks rose against the cool skin of her shoulder.

“Yes, my Little Prince?”

“I will always need you.” He groaned causing them to laugh together. “Please don’t tell anyone I said that.”

“I make no promises.”

There was that lilt to her voice that allowed him to visualize her face with a tiny smile adorning it. It called forth memories all the way to the earliest that could be. His own answered back.

“Mama.” He said quietly, “I had a bad dream.”

Regina clucked her tongue against her teeth and stroked his hair. “That will not do, whom shall I be dealing with tonight? Is it that insipid boogey man again? I warned him not to come back.”

Unlike before Henry didn’t giggle into her and fall fast asleep. His watery sob answered her inquiry. Her arms were like towers guarding him in his momentary weakness. Even as she fought back her own tears she felt his pain flood throughout him it killed her that all she couldn’t remove it.

“What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, right?”

A lone tear escaped her. “No but you don’t have to face it alone.”

His hand warmed hers as he placed it over the one on his cheek and looked up at her. “Together?”

“Together.”


End file.
